


A Little Can Enhance the Savor...

by RoLo_Renegade



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adorably Clueless Kara Danvers, Also Other Appearances, And Kara Is Her Well, Because Cat Is Thirsty, But We Don't Want to Spoil Any Surprises, F/F, Fluff, Jealous Cat Grant, Mild Angst, Mostly Just Thirst, Special Guest Appearance by Kara's Arms, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoLo_Renegade/pseuds/RoLo_Renegade
Summary: Happy SuperCat in July 😊 I decided to go with your jealousy prompt, and I went with Cat as the jealous one. The title comes from a Maya Angelou quote: “Jealousy in romance is like salt in food. A little can enhance the savor….”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 45
Kudos: 207
Collections: SuperCat Christmas in July 2020





	A Little Can Enhance the Savor...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupergaySupercat (octoplods)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/gifts).



> Happy SuperCat in July 😊 I decided to go with your jealousy prompt, and I went with Cat as the jealous one. The title comes from a Maya Angelou quote: “Jealousy in romance is like salt in food. A little can enhance the savor….”

If ever she were pressed on the matter (though who in their right mind would ever press _Cat Grant_ for anything?), she would blame her misjudgment on Kara’s overwhelming need for physical contact.

After all, Kara Danvers was the walking personification of tactility.

In fact, if Cat ever witnessed Kara interact with someone without trying to initiate some form of physical connection—be it high-fives, handshakes, fist bumps, shoulder taps, friendly bicep pats, congratulatory back claps, or the seemingly preferred full-on hugs—she instantly grew wary of the other party. Kara not wanting to engage in physical contact with someone was like a Golden retriever not wagging their tail in greeting of a new arrival.

The only person at the office Kara made an effort ( _noticeable_ effort, Cat always reminded herself with the faintest of grins) not to touch was Cat herself. The CEO had made it abundantly clear to her assistant her place, both figuratively and literally, during their first week working together. After all, Cat Grant had not spent the first several years of her career sidestepping every inappropriate pinch, slap, and grope imaginable, only to be loomed over and crowded now by the frustratingly adorable Amazonian assistant mumbling and bumbling along behind her wherever she went.

No. Cat Grant had _boundaries_ , and anyone looking to remain in her good graces for any length of time needed to learn them quickly. Kara was the first assistant to prove herself adept at learning each of her proclivities, including this one, in an unnervingly short amount of time. 

Still, Cat remembered distinctly the first time Kara had almost slipped in maintaining her usual distance. CCN had just reported on CatCo’s latest win from the Center for Journalism Ethics. Forgetting even for a second was all it took for Kara to begin to reach for Cat, no doubt for one of the celebratory hugs she seemed to delight in delivering as often as possible. She realized her error quickly enough to stop herself from making contact, instead awkwardly slapping her hands together with enough vigor that Cat was almost convinced she had felt the air around her vibrate from its force.

Only once Kara had stammered out a weirdly apologetic-sounding congratulations and practically tripped over her own feet to return to her desk did Cat allow herself to acknowledge her disappointment. Not that she _wanted_ Kara to touch her in any way. Because that would be a dangerous desire to harbor, especially on those rare days when Kara would wear something sleeveless, showing off arms that were the very definition of _thirst trap_ —and, goddammit, Cat _did not_ want to fall into them every single time.

No, it was far better for Kara— _Kiera_ —to remember her place and to continue to practice at least some modicum of restraint with Cat when it came to her craving for physical contact.

(And why did she have to think of the word “restraint” right before a finance meeting that had no hope of competing with the tortuously detailed scenarios her brain conjured for the next two hours about her beautiful, tactile, and oh-so-deliciously-submissive assistant?)

That didn’t mean, however, that Cat couldn’t be the one to instigate the contact Kara so desperately desired. So began the random touches, always (poorly) disguised beneath insults and insinuations about Kara’s questionable taste in clothes, her skincare regimen (which was frustratingly flawless, if Cat were being honest), her lack of suitable hair care (honestly, did she not understand the miracle of conditioner at all?), or whatever else she could quickly conjure as a means to deflect attention from the startling truth that Kara Danvers had Cat Grant breaking her own goddamned rules.

(Was it her fault Kara happened to be the exceptional exception to every rule Cat had ever put into place regarding her relationships with her staff?)

It was a completely different experience, however, the first time Cat had witnessed Kara greeting someone the CEO knew was not in any way associated with CatCo. The woman had approached Kara’s desk with a stealthy swagger that had immediately enticed Cat’s attention. Dressed all in black with dark, perfectly coiffed locks that shrouded her features from full view, she cut an undeniably striking counterbalance to Kara’s barely tamed sun-kissed tresses and bubbly pastels.

As Cat pondered the reasons why her security staff would have granted this woman the visitor’s badge clipped to the lapel of her leather jacket, Kara broke her contemplation with a sound Cat was certain barely fell within normal hearing range. Darting around her desk at an almost inhuman speed, she practically tackled the approaching woman.

Cat had heard the impact and the brunette’s responding grunt even from her office. It wasn’t until she heard the emphatic, “Down, Kara, down,” that she realized her assistant had actually lifted the other woman off her feet in her exuberance. And _that_ level of strength was definitely something Cat wished she hadn’t witnessed—because now she knew those bulging biceps were as potent as they were delicious to observe.

(And those wickedly entertaining restraint scenarios she’d thought she’d finally silenced roared back to the forefront of her thoughts just in time for that afternoon’s board meeting, now igniting reversed scenarios inspired by those damnably powerful arms. It was _fine_ , however. Cold showers were supposed to be good for one’s skin and hair.)

Each time this mysterious woman visited (every Thursday morning at precisely 11:45, Cat noted _casually_ on her third appearance in as many weeks), she always received the bubbliest, most enthusiastic of greetings from Kara.

On the fifth visit, Cat couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she pointedly ignored the sour stirring in her gut.

By the seventh visit, Cat refused to hide her glare as she contemplated initiating a new rule that banned personal visitors from the bullpen.

For the ninth appearance, as Cat watched the brunette once more instantly capture Kara’s full attention the moment she arrived, she growled under her breath, “If those pants weren’t so tight, I’d think she was hiding a cinnamon bun in them, the way Kara behaves.”

The unexpected snort from behind her reminded the CEO of the original situation that had started ruining her mood that morning. Lips pursing and eyes narrowing as she turned toward the sound, she tilted her head and delivered nine weeks’ worth of irritation in one of her steeliest glares.

It was enough to startle the IT hobbit into stammering out an apology as he refocused on fixing the software error on Cat’s laptop. As he began typing once more, he softly dared to add, “I think it’s kind of sweet how Kara’s sister makes time to see her every week.”

“Sister?”

She hadn’t meant to blurt the word quite as aggressively as she had. The satisfaction of it startling Winn enough to nearly knock him out of her chair made her emotional _faux pas_ at least entertaining.

“Y-yes?”

Catching the looming return of Cat’s irritation at his sudden uncertainty, he sat up a little straighter and stated with a bit more conviction, “Yes. Alex has to come into the city for meetings every week, so she takes Kara out for lunch afterward.”

He instantly regretted saying anything as the seconds of Cat’s scrutinizing silence slowly sucked the breath from his lungs. However, with a single nod, she rose from where she’d settled against the edge of her desk.

“You’ve proven yourself unexpectedly useful, Watson.” The warning squint of her eyes was enough to silence his correction before it could even form. “However, not useful in the way I require right now. Get me back online in ten minutes or I’ll have Kiera find your replacement when she returns. Chop, chop.”

Certain she had struck sufficient terror into his heart, she brusquely departed, striding off to her balcony. Spreading her arms and pressing her hands against the sun-warmed ledge, she leaned forward to get a better view of the city spreading outward beneath the shadow of her empire.

 _Sister_.

The word slipped through her thoughts with a satisfying sibilance. And if finally knowing the person Kara was spending so much time with was family happened to soothe some unnamed displeasure within her, then so be it. She was as content to keep that to herself as she was to keep most things pertaining to Kara private—even from her own consideration most of the time.

Instead, she returned to their strangely comfortable dance, slowly smudging the already faint “boss/employee” lines between them with each step closer.

Then Flight 237 nearly fell from the night sky and Cat found herself pondering two practically impossible truths as she watched CCN’s coverage of the equally impossible save: That was most definitely her Kara, soaking wet and gawping up toward the cameras aimed at her, and that was the first outfit she’d ever seen Kara wear that didn’t look like a Crayola factory abomination.

As soon as Kara disappeared from the screen, Cat clicked off the television. She knew Kara was many things (many _more_ things, apparently, than even she had ever suspected), but stupid was not one of them. They wouldn’t be seeing her again that evening, and talking heads blathering on with their insipid speculations was just useless filler to placate the masses.

She took the time, instead, to consider what Kara had revealed that night and how Cat could protect her from what it meant for her future. She knew Kara was altruistic and kind. She also knew Kara was in no way prepared for what was to come. She’d lit the fuse that night. Now, it was up to Cat to prepare her for the explosion.

The next morning, she sauntered her way through her editorial meeting, chastising her divisions for failing to provide the substantive coverage she always demanded of CatCo outlets. Frustration frothed within her, however, as she watched her assistant slouch and shrink into what she now could see was a human disguise, as ill-fitting as those frumpy cardigans she insisted on wearing.

Kara Danvers was no human.

True, Cat had caught herself pondering many things that set apart her assistant from everyone around her, from her too-bright smiles and her inexhaustible optimism to her unflagging willingness to go to whatever lengths necessary to keep Cat in pleasant (enough) spirits at the office.

Even the slightest bit of scrutiny, however, opened Cat’s eyes to everything just off the mark with Kara—all the ways she tried her best to blend in, go unnoticed, be _average_.

How dare she lie so blatantly to Cat on their first meeting?

And, goddammit, how _dare_ she with those arms?

As she watched Kara scurry out of her office at the annoyed flick of her fingers, she accepted with a heavy sigh and the incoming prickle of a migraine that it was now up to her to shepherd this would-be hero to the heights she (and CatCo) deserved.

She would take over all coverage on her assistant’s fledgling heroics. She would brand her, critique her, guide her, build her into the superior superhero Cat knew she could be. When Cat Grant was finished, she’d have created a persona so grandiose, no one would ever notice Kara Danvers safely tucked away in the hero’s shadow.

She would have to be careful, of course, to make sure to keep her responses to the person versus the persona just as separate and unique—though she had no intention of handholding or coddling either. A certain degree of flirting could be construed as acceptable—not to mention fun—with the imminent hero. However, whatever had been loosening and softening within her toward her assistant would need to be re-caged.

The touches could stay, though. She was mercurial, not a monster.

Then came the _blonde_.

The town car idled at the back entrance to CatCo Tower, her driver patiently waiting for her signal that she was ready to leave. Affording no time lost to traffic, they would barely make it to Carter’s school in time for the official parent walkthrough the administration had planned to prove they had properly repaired the damage caused by the previous week’s earthquakes.

Cat’s focus, however, remained on the blonde who, for the past several moments (65 seconds and counting—not that she _was_ counting), had been locked in a full body embrace with Kara.

Kara, who had encountered some unforeseen glitch in her abilities that had rendered her human during the earthquake in ways Cat would never confess had upset her—merely placed her in the discomfiting position of _worrying_ for her assistant when she needed to focus on her son and her city instead.

Kara, whose eyes still reflected the fear of remembering how it felt to be vulnerable, useless, _mortal_ , and whose heart, already so broken by loss, still found the strength to mourn the man who had died because her body couldn’t find the strength it needed to save him. Cat knew Kara had gone to his funeral—knew she had clipped his obituary from the _Tribune_ and kept it in her desk drawer.

This Kara, Cat knew, needed more than the CEO’s purposefully distant attitude and curt criticisms.

This Kara needed the total, uninterrupted comfort and care being given to her in abundance by the woman holding her in her arms.

As the women separated slightly, Cat caught a better, fuller view of the blonde’s face. Loathe as she was to admit it, even to herself, she flinched from the sting of the clearly older features. This woman looked to be Cat’s age, and had absolutely no problem in showing Kara the level of affection Cat had nearly convinced herself could never come from someone like her.

Someone hard, calculating, temperamental, and, yes, older. While she was never one to begrudge age gaps in relationships (Holland would murder her in her sleep at even the insinuation of such a bias), she also didn’t want to be yet another CEO lusting after her pretty young assistant like all the lecherous men who thought big bank accounts could be just as satisfying as big…stamina.

Fighting the fleeting desire to call out to Kara, to insist she accompany her on the tour of Carter’s school so they could continue working through that morning’s finance debacle, she instead watched as Kara easily fell into step beside the older blonde. As they headed in the opposite direction, Cat watched the woman slip her arm around Kara’s waist and hug her close, even while walking away.

With a sigh, she leaned back into her seat and finally gave the signal for her driver to proceed. Her last glimpse was of Kara resting her head on the older blonde’s shoulder.

The rest of her day passed in a fugue of thoughts and feelings she found exhausting to fight. By the time she made it home, even Carter could tell she was out of sorts.

“Mom, are you okay? Do you want to skip tonight?”

With a flip of her hand, she quickly allayed his worry. She knew he had been looking forward to this evening ever since CatCo had announced they would turn the next National City Rockets home game into a charity event to earn money for earthquake victims. Cat loved how unexpected Carter’s love of basketball was (even though he’d tried several times to explain to her the mathematical allure of the game), and would never deny him the joy of attending.

Besides, the CatCo Skybox served surprisingly adequate vodka and tonics, which she definitely planned on enjoying that evening.

Once she had changed into something more appropriate for their outing, she made them a quick dinner and called her driver to take them across town to their seats in the Skybox. As she listened to Carter give her a running commentary that explained all the rules he knew his mother wouldn’t know, she found herself finally relaxing for the first time since that morning. Of course, she was certain the vodka and tonic had nothing at all to do with that.

As she leaned back to signal one of the servers for another drink, Carter surprised her with a yell that nearly made her drop her empty glass.

“Mom, look!”

Following Carter’s excited pointing toward the Jumbotron screen facing their Skybox, Cat felt her jaw gape at the sight of Kara, snugly sandwiched between her sister and the older blonde from earlier that day. When the trio realized they had caught the attention of the arena’s KissCam operator, Kara instantly turned the shade of her alter ego’s cape while the women on either side of her smirked knowingly at each other before leaning in and planting kisses against each of Kara’s cheeks.

The crowds erupted into cheers and applause that caused the shy crinkle of Kara’s nose to deepen even as she nervously fidgeted with her glasses. The women on either side of her laughed together while high-fiving each other over Kara’s head.

Tightness bloomed in Cat’s chest as she processed what she was watching. Alex knew the older blonde. She knew her well enough to join her in teasing Kara—to join the two of them on outings like this and to laugh together over their shared knowledge of the woman between them.

“Mom?”

At the worried lilt of Carter’s voice, she slowly shifted her gaze away from the Jumbotron screen. The image was seared deeply enough into her memory, she knew it would be with her for days.

Forcing a measured smile, she queried, “What is it, darling?”

“Your eye doesn’t usually twitch like that unless something’s wrong.” He glanced toward the Jumbotron once more, noting the camera had moved on to new KissCam participants, before asking, “Are you mad at Kara?”

Sighing at the way his mom’s eye twitched once more at mention of her assistant, he clamored on without giving his mother time to answer his question. “Whatever you’re mad at her for, I’m sure it wasn’t her fault.”

“Why do I feel like you’re more invested in Kiera’s job security than even she is?”

“Because _Kara_ doesn’t have anything to prove. She’s really good at her job.”

At the unexpectedly bold statement, Cat scoffed playfully. “Carter Grant, the only time you’ve seen Kara doing her job, she actually _failed_ at doing it! She was supposed to be taking care of you and instead she lost you!”

Shaking his head, he surprised her once more with a vigorous rebuttal. “Okay, first of all, Kara _is_ really good at her job—I’m just better at being sneaky.”

He giggled at the sensation of Cat poking him in his side. “ _Second_ ,” he loudly restarted, “that might have been the first time I saw Kara at work in person, but I see the evidence of her good work every time you come home on time or can come to things like this on a work night without spending most of the time glaring at your phone while grumbling about incompetence and plotting how many people you’re going to fire, make cry, or both in the morning.”

Unable to refute her son’s surprisingly earnest argument, she instead offered a noncommittal hum while pretending to give a damn about what was happening down on the court.

Unfazed by her feigned disinterest, he continued, “She makes your days run more smoothly than any other assistant ever has.” He shifted nervously. “She was also really nice to me, even when she didn’t have to be.”

Attention quickly pulled back into focus at his final statement, she huffed almost angrily, “You’re my son. Of course, she has to be nice to you.”

“That’s not what I mean, Mom. She wasn’t pretending to be nice just because I’m Cat Grant’s son. She genuinely wanted to take care of me.”

Bowing his head just enough to break eye contact with his mom, he added, “Even after all I put her through, she still spent time with me, playing games, watching movies, talking—kind of like how you hang out with me when you can. And she wasn’t even mad at me for running off! She was just scared.”

He shrugged when he looked up into the unnerving way his mother had started staring at him. “I’m just saying, she could have ignored me the whole night and done bare minimum, like make sure I didn’t burn down the house or hack into the Pentagon.”

“Those examples are not winning me over on the idea of ever leaving you on your own.”

“Mom!”

Hearing the frustration tangled within his earnest chiding, she acquiesced with a shrug. “Fine. She stopped you from a life behind bars. I’ll be sure to write her up for a promotion first thing in the morning.”

“You should,” he countered, “but you won’t because you know you’d be lost without her by your side.”

Surprised by Carter’s sudden serious turn as well as his discomfiting understanding of Kara’s importance to Cat, even after only spending one full day with her, Cat decided it was best to let the matter lie for now. She tried her best to focus on her son’s renewed commentary, purposefully avoiding the desire to search the crowds for another tortuous glimpse of Kara on her— _outing_.

By the time the Grants arrived home, Cat was barely able to coax Carter into waking up long enough to wash up and get ready for bed. When he finally shuffled sleepily into the darkness of his room, she smiled and softly bid him good night.

It was a sentiment she quickly learned was going to elude her at every possible turn. Even without checking the clock beside her bed, she knew the hours were roaring by without any glimpse of sleep in sight for her.

As she rolled back over for what must have been the thousandth time (because hyperbole could kiss her ass, dammit), she caught movement just beyond the door to her balcony.

Body instantly going rigid, she sprang upright, eyes narrowing as she stared into the darkness. Another shift and what sounded like someone bumping into a piece of her outdoor furniture and she was up and hurrying across her bedroom. Her lips had already curved to match her amusement as she flung open the door with victorious glee.

The superlative name ready to burst from her mouth deflated beneath a crush of confusion as she caught a closer look of her late-night visitor.

“Kiera?”

Moving with soundless ease, Kara shifted closer to the soft light emanating from the master bedroom. Dressed in the jeans and T-shirt she’d worn to the game, she had foregone her standard up do, her golden locks instead tumbling in tumultuous waves across her shoulders. Though she did still wear her glasses, the similarities between her and her alter ego in that moment were undeniable.

Resting a hand against the silk-clad jut of her hip, Cat allowed her gaze the slow, uninhibited journey along Kara’s body she’d too often had to forcibly deny herself in the office. She noted with a frisson of pleasure how Kara merely tilted her head to one side, silently watching her for a clue as to what was next.

Gaze slowly shifting back up to make eye contact, her lips tipped upward into a roguish pout.

“Should I assume you appearing inexplicably on my thirty-fifth-floor balcony is your way of finally coming out to me about your _superior_ abilities?”

In the silence she had expected to ring with Kara’s usual ballad of babbling, the taller blonde moved with haunting grace across the concrete deck, almost hovering to a halt before her. Eyes preternaturally bright scanned her from head to toe, lingering with the same lack of pretense as Cat had displayed.

With a blink, she found herself once more in her bed, staring up into Kara’s eyes. Normally a blue as translucent as Caribbean seas, now Cat could see nothing but the dark depths of fathomless desire.

“What are you doing, Kara?”

Another blink and Kara had shifted, kneeling between her thighs, hands resting atop her knees. Though she still uttered no words, Cat saw her desirous request in the tilt of her head and the hitch of her lips.

With the slightest nod and another blink, Cat wondered at how she was now completely flat on her back—and stripped of the slight silk negligee she’d been wearing.

“Hooray for super speed,” she sighed, feeling the puff of Kara’s laughter against her inner thigh. And then it was Kara’s lips and then tongue against the same spot, and Cat relinquished whatever tenuous hold on reality she’d been clinging to in exchange for the utter pleasure she knew was awaiting her.

What she hadn’t expected was how _adept_ Kara was—how easily she attuned herself to the sighs and moans Cat released as she moved up her skin with tortuously slow care. She hadn’t even made it off Cat’s thigh and already she wanted to squirm from the pounding pulse between her legs. When finally Kara slid her tongue along Cat's decidedly soaked center, she felt the sensation to the tips of every nerve in her body. Thighs now quivering in anticipation, she wrapped her legs around the broad expanse of Kara's back, squeezing them tight enough to signal she was nowhere near ready to let go of this thoroughly unexpected gift.

At the sudden cessation of the amazing sensations Kara had been unleashing with a mouth Cat was absolutely positive was not of this world, the CEO pushed herself up onto her elbows and glared at the woman now watching her from the apex of her thighs.

Kara stared intently into her eyes, her mouth curving into a smirk more lascivious than Cat would have ever thought possible for her bubbly assistant. The sight of her tongue slipping along the wetness glistening along her lips jolted through Cat with such intensity, she practically moaned from the sensation.

Those same lips slowly parted, breath catching in her throat before carrying forward her first words spoken since her arrival…

_“And in today’s forecast: It looks like there’s no end in sight for this dry spell.”_

Cat’s mouth fell open in pure bewilderment as she glared into Kara’s expression.

“What—what did you just say, _Kiera_?”

With a hitch of her eyebrow, Kara leaned forward and continued, _“We might as well pack up the umbrellas now, cadets.”_

With a growl of rage, Cat’s eyes snapped open to the view of sunlight edging across her bedroom ceiling—and the realization that she was completely alone. Beside her, her alarm continued to buzz with the irritating sound of her radio station’s meteorologist delivering that morning’s weather report.

“Well, that’s just fucking _great_ ,” she huffed, throwing her covers aside, not sure whether she should glare more at her ridiculously hard nipples or the impossible-to-ignore pulse pounding out its need between her legs.

Getting out of bed and promptly getting off in the shower (three times, because, goddammit, a dream like that demanded it), she moved through the rest of her morning preparations with a surliness she childishly hoped Kara could somehow sense.

As she finished her second cup of coffee, she texted her driver, deciding she might as well head into CatCo early. Perhaps reviewing the latest audit reports might tamp down the unexpected fire still burning in her belly. Besides, it might do her good to have a little time at the office before the focus of her morning’s dream debauchery arrived.

With a shudder at the memory conjured, she rinsed her mug, left a note for Carter, and hurried downstairs, hoping her swift strides could outpace the shadows of desire still darkening her gaze.

Arriving at CatCo Tower, she sauntered through her lobby, exchanging brief pleasantries with the overnight guard as she made her way to her elevator.

The doors to her private lift parted to the unexpected scene of her assistant stumbling to a stop in front of her. Fingers fidgeting and loose tendrils of hair fluttering around her face, she keened with high-pitched laughter and a nervous, wide-eyed stare.

“Mah-Ms. Grant? Wh-what—why—you-you’re _very_ early!”

The sculpted arch of Cat’s eyebrow meandered upward with calculated disinterest.

“I do own the company—and the building,” she added with a delicate twirl of her fingers.

She noted how Kara watched the twist of her wrist and fingers with a mesmerized longing that kick-started the throb she thought she’d vanquished in the shower.

Flicking her fingers as if trying to shoo away the sensations building within her, she redirected the conversation onto her adorably nervous assistant. “I should be asking why _you_ are here so early.”

Movement drew her attention down toward Kara’s feet in time to see what she was pushing beneath her desk.

“And why do you have luggage with you?”

Her eyes narrowed and her voice dropped to a wary timbre. “Kiera, I know we’ve joked about this before, but you aren’t actually sleeping here, are you?”

Laughter filtered from within the CEO’s office, surprising Cat both with its presence as well as its deep, sonorous melody. Twisting to take in the unexpected presence, she struggled against the unpleasant surprise threatening to widen her eyes.

Moving into the space between the office doorway and Kara’s desk stood Kara’s mysterious blonde companion. Cat faltered in her certainty at the intrusion, frowned at the invasion of her office.

Kara quickly caught the CEO’s mood shift, wanting nothing more than to subvert whatever displeasure she sensed rising with sunrise precision.

It was her companion, instead, who intervened on Kara’s behalf.

“I apologize, Ms. Grant. The luggage and our early presence are both my fault. I have a mid-morning flight and was stubbornly hoarding as much time with Kara as I could before we have to say goodbye.”

She moved to Kara’s side with a certitude Cat begrudgingly acknowledged had their allure. Kara easily fell into the side hug the blonde offered her, once more resting her head against the blonde’s shoulder for the briefest of moments.

It was then she noted the older blonde was watching _her_ , her blue eyes reflecting an observational astuteness that left Cat feeling decidedly dissected and rapidly triggering a self-defense response the CEO struggled to tamp down, if only for Kara’s happiness.

“Kara, sweetie, perhaps you’d like to introduce us?”

Beside her, Kara jumped back to full height, a flattering blush pinking her cheeks.

“Yes! O-of course, yes, absolutely!”

She toyed nervously with her glasses, a habit Cat noted the other woman watched with a telling familiarity and fondness.

“Ms. Grant, I’d like to introduce you to my foster mother, Dr. Eliza Danvers.”

Cat blinked slowly at the unexpected introduction. “Dr. Eliza Danvers.”

She registered Kara’s confirming nod and the telling smile slowly spreading across the other blonde’s expression. “ _Danvers_.”

The sharp trill of laughter to finally escape Cat practically buffeted Kara backward with a mixture of surprise and muted concern.

“Ms. Grant, are you okay?”

Waving her hand dismissively, she pressed her lips together to contain any further betrayal of her own private chagrin.

“I apologize.” She squared her shoulders and offered her hand to the woman before her. “I’m afraid my morning has left me a bit out of sorts. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Danvers.”

She pointedly ignored the concerned switch of Kara’s gaze along her features, as if she could somehow divine the deeper truth of Cat’s statement if she just stared intently enough. Instead, she focused on the cool, firm grip of the woman before her and the unnervingly observant gleam focused solely on her.

“The pleasure is mutual, Ms. Grant.” She tipped her head to one side as she released their handshake. “I’m sure you must have an incredibly busy morning ahead of you. Kara tells me often about how much you take on every day.”

With a softness that drew a gasp from Kara, Cat replied, “Yes, well, Kara makes it all the easier. Your daughter is exceptional.”

Gathering herself up and pointedly avoiding the stunned stare she could feel boring its way through her, she gestured toward her office. “It truly was a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Danvers. If you don’t mind, I’d like to borrow Kara for a moment.”

Without another word, she moved toward her office, bypassing her desk for the still-open balcony door. She only needed to wait a moment before she heard Kara shuffle to a stop behind her. When she turned, she was only mildly surprised by how close Kara was to her.

“It would seem there are still a lot of things I don’t know about you—and it’s my fault for not changing that.”

She noted with an unexpected though welcome warmth how her words drew Kara closer—close enough to touch but still respectful of her personal space. Yet again, the perfect assistant, ever mindful of her boundaries.

She realized with unsurprising certainty how finished she was with her boundaries, at least when it came to Kara.

“I’d tell you anything.”

The encyclopedic impact of such a small confession was enough to keep Cat grounded in the knowledge of all Kara was offering. Still, if she wasn’t able to completely halt her joyful shoulder shimmy, she knew Kara would appreciate it for the indulgence it was.

Just as she expected, Kara laughed at the move, the soft flutter of sound settling the moment between them. Moving close enough to erase one more line of separation, she smoothed her hand along the strong sweep of Kara’s shoulder, her palm tracing the jut of her collarbone as she did.

“Go. Have breakfast with your foster mother before she has to leave. Put it on the CatCo account,” she added, holding up a finger in warning the moment she saw Kara preparing to protest. “Bring me my regular latte afterward, and then—”

She watched the muscles along the column of Kara’s throat as she swallowed back her nerves. Still, the hero’s voice shook as she queried, “Then wh-what?”

“Then,” she sighed, the fire in her belly flickering up to four-alarm fervor as her hand undulated down over the delicious definition of Kara’s deltoid and bicep (and for the first time in her life, she was grateful that it wasn’t a sleeveless day, because spontaneous combustion had never been a serious option for her own demise until she contemplated what it would be like to feel those muscles flex and shiver beneath her own touch).

“Then, you’re going to come back here and we’re both going to focus on our work,” she continued, stepping close enough to feel the intense heat emanating from the body she only needed to exhale to feel against her, and she couldn’t tamp down the private smirk at how Kara gave extraterrestrial meaning to “space heater.”

“And at the end of the day, if you’d like,” she carefully amended, “you can accompany me home and we can share dinner and begin to work on each of us getting to know the other better.”

“I-I would like that very much.”

Pleasure hummed deep in her chest as she erased the last bit of space between them. Half-lidded contentment softened her emerald gaze at the feeling of Kara matching her movement. Hands easily finding their place along the curve of Kara’s waist, she leaned close enough to feel the tempting stutter of Kara’s breath across her cheek.

“Before you go, though, there is one thing I’d like to ask now.”

Need widened Kara’s pupils as she struggled to focus on Cat’s features and the hint of a whimper clung in her throat.

“What I’d like to ask,” Cat continued, pressing closer and turning what had been a whimper into a full moan she casually hoped was low enough to remain only within their earshot, “is are your lips as soft as I’ve always imagined?”

The answer was just as divine as she had hoped it would be—more so for this time being real and tender and oh so _promising_ of things she knew would surpass even her own dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you saw this before I finished it. I'm a natural-born procrastinator and sometimes it catches up with me ;-) I hope you enjoy this offering. I loved getting to play with Jealous!Cat. I don't use her often, but she's always fun, LOL. Also, thanks for the laugh with the last thing you wrote in your list of things you didn't want to see in this fic. I enjoyed it immensely ;-)


End file.
